


Body and Soul

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Sick Character, Sick!Kihyun, Were-Creatures, Werewolf!hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Kihyun has food poisoning, and his werewolf boyfriend Hyunwoo is almost as confused as he is caringCard BPrompt: Sick/Illness





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font EB Garamond 12
> 
> This is just very fluffy and just overall... yeah this is mostly cuteness lmao  
> I hope you guys enjoy it c:
> 
> Edit: So, funny story. I've realized this story is kinda similar to [@werewolfshownu](https://twitter.com/werewolfshownu) on twitter, and I actually only remembered that acc when my friend [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue) sent me one of their tweets telling me it reminded her of this fic. So yeah check them out I guess lmao.

The day was shining bright, and Hyunwoo likes how the sunlight feels against his skin as he walks down the pavement, a bouquet of white freesias in hand and a small smile on his face as he jogs towards his boyfriend’s  apartment complex for a surprise visit, planning to romance him all day until the younger can’t stand to see him anymore, and then stay the night maybe.

He presses the buzzer, and he waits patiently for the younger’s soft voice to sound from it. It comes a little later than usual.

_ “Yes?” _ He asks, his voice slightly deeper and tired, which would probably be unrecognizable to normal human ears, but Hyunwoo is no ordinary human.

“Kihyunie?” He calls. “It’s me.”

_ “Hyunwoo-hyung?” _ The younger says in a strange tone, like he’s worried about something Hyunwoo has no idea what.

“Your voice sounds different baby, are you okay?” He asks, getting closer to the buzzer as if it’s bring him closer to his boyfriend.

“I’ll buzz you in.” Kihyun replies after a sigh, and the sound of the front gate unlocking can be heard before the older is moving towards it, and going up the stairs two steps at a time, since Kihyun lives on the first floor.

He reaches the door to his flat just when Kihyun’s opening it, wrapped up in a duvet, looking paler than usual under his light pink hair. His scent is different, sickly, and he has dark bags under his eyes. “Baby?” He calls, rushing to the younger and wrapping his arms around him. Kihyun leans in and rests his forehead on the older’s chest, sighing. “What happened Kihyunie?”

“I’ve got food poisoning.” He says, raising his head and looking into the older’s eyes. “I had shrimp yesterday when Hyungwon and I went out to eat and I think they were contaminated.”

“Does it mean you’re in pain?” Hyunwoo questions, not familiar with human diseases since his immune system works differently.

“A bit, yeah.” Kihyun tells him. “We can’t go on a date today or something like that, hyung, I’m sorry. I think you should just go, okay?” He smiles weakly. “I know the smell of me being sick isn’t good for you.”

“I don’t care how you smell.” The older frowns. He pulls Kihyun into the flat and closes the door behind them, holding the younger against himself, who hums in content at the warmness of the werewolf’s body. “Can I help?”

“Help?” Kihyun frowns.

“I brought you flowers.” He brings up an arm and waves the bouquet so Kihyun can see it. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Kihyun’s eyes fixate on the white freesias and his lips part, staring at them for a second. “You-” He smiles shyly. “You brought me flowers, baby?” He reaches out slowly to take them in his hands, holding it in front of his face and inhaling their scent.

“I wanted to bring you something pretty because I think you’re pretty.” Hyunwoo explains, running a hand through his short black hair.

Kihyun blushes at how straightforward the older is. “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to.” He says with a small smile. 

“I know that.” Says the taller like it’s obvious.

Kihyun smiles wide, and lowers his head. “Okay.” He says quietly. “Thank you.”

Hyunwoo leans down, and noses at the shell of his ear, making Kihyun shiver and close his eyes. The older always does that, claiming its something wolves do to their mates when they encounter each other, inhaling their scent and marking them with their own. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Says the younger softly. “Whenever you have to go back to the pack you take a little piece of me with you.”

“Maybe I should keep going back so eventually I can take you as a whole with me.” Hyunwoo hums, and he kisses Kihyun’s temple.

The younger hums appreciatively, then he steps back as he looks up at the werewolf. “I’m gonna put the flowers in a pot with water. Take off your shoes.” He says, and he walks slowly into the kitchen.

He’s moving rather lethargically, and Hyunwoo wonders if it’s because of being sick. His protective instincts shoot up, and he takes off his shoes quickly before following Kihyun into the place. He finds the younger filling a tall glass-vase-thing in the sink, before putting the flowers in it and leaning in to smell them.

“I’m glad you like them.” The older says.

“I do. Very much.” He smiles, turning to Hyunwoo. “You don’t have to stay, hyung. I’m not gonna be any fun to be around while I’m like this.” 

The black haired male shakes his head. “No. In sickness and health, right? I’m gonna stay.”

Kihyun feels his face heating up. He needs to teach Hyunwoo how to be subtle. “We’re not married, sweetheart.”

“You’re my mate. I was born to meet and love you, so my point stands.” The older insists. “I’m here for you.”

The younger chuckles and shakes his head, but doesn’t fight it anymore, knowing the older can be stubborn. He then frowns slightly, and walks past Hyunwoo quickly, power walking and and dropping his duvet on the way. Hyunwoo follows quickly, and he watches as Kihyun falls to his knees in front of the toilet and disposes all the contents of his stomach into it, which doesn’t seem to be a lot. 

The werewolf moves quickly to crouch next to Kihyun, putting his large hand on his back and rubbing comfortingly with a sad look on his face. The younger dry heaves, followed by an unhappy sob. He sits back on his heels once he feels like he’s done, and reaches to flush the toilet. Hyunwoo moves up and walks out of his sigh, and Kihyun doesn’t have the time to wonder where he went before he’s back with a damp washcloth, wiping the sweat off his face and the remnants of vomit off his lips, earning a grimace from Kihyun.

He puts away the cloth, and the younger looks at him gratefully when he’s back by his side. Hyunwoo moves closer, and cradles Kihyun in his arms. “Let’s get you to bed.” The older says softly, easily lifting Kihyun up bridal style. The younger curls into him, a small painful whine escaping his lips at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Hyunwoo lays him on the bed, and walks off to get his duvet, draping it over the younger. He sits on the edge of the bed, and frowns. “Do you need anything?”

The younger sniffles. “Can you get me water?” He asks, his voice hoarse from throwing up.

Hyunwoo is up in a flash, running out of the bedroom to get Kihyun a glass of water. He strolls back looking like a puppy that has just found the stick, and he helps the younger drink it carefully.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Kihyun says softly.

“How are you feeling?” Hyunwoo asks, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kihyun. He reaches out with his hand and brushes the younger’s light pink hair off his face, then runs his fingers through it, noticing the younger’s skin feels warmer to the touch than it normally does.

“Not great.” He chuckles bitterly. “I didn’t eat anything today yet, every time I think of it I feel sick.” He says painly.

“You should have called me to take care of you.” Hyunwoo says sadly. Kihyun can easily picture him in his wolf form with his ears down and big round eyes.

Kihyun shakes his head slowly, and Hyunwoo grunts in complaint, moving to hover the younger and kiss his forehead. The pinkette looks up curiously. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“I’m keeping you warm. You’re feverish.” He says.

“That’s a reason why you  _ shouldn’t  _ keep me warm.” Whispers Kihyun. “Just lie down next to me, your smell calms me down.” He asks, squirming under the older’s body.

Hyunwoo moves to the side and lies down turned to the shorter, looking at him intensely like he always does, ever since he first saw him and imprinted on him nine months ago. “Isn’t there something you can take to make you feel better?” He questions softly, bringing his hand to cup the side of Kihyun’s face and brushing his thumb over his cheek. The younger smiles at the werewolf’s inability to keep his hands off him for too long.

“I already took medicine for the headache I had before. Now I’m just waiting for it all to stop.” He confesses. “My stomach hurts every now and then, but right now I’m okay.”

The older sighs, then he leans in to kiss Kihyun’s forehead again before getting off the bed and strolling into the kitchen. The pinkette doesn’t question, aware that sometimes his boyfriend has these moments in which he just needs to do whatever it is he has his mind to.

Soon Hyunwoo comes back with a banana in hand, shushing the complaint he sees grow in Kihyun’s endeavour. “You have to eat something.” He mutters.

“I don’t want to. My stomach hurts.” The younger whines weakly before pulling the duvet over his head in a mediocre attempt to hide.

“If you don’t eat anything you’ll only get sicker.” Hyunwoo pouts. “You need food! It’s just a banana, baby.”

Kihyun groans when the older pulls down the duvet, and pouts at him. “I don’t like you.” He says.

The older flinches back with wide eyes, clear hurt on his face, and Kihyun is quick to pull him closer again. “I didn’t mean that.” He says softly. “I was joking, baby. It’s not true.” He soothes.

“Why would you say that?” Hyunwoo frowns, a slight pout on his lips. “It hurt.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Kihyun holds his hands in his. “I forget sometimes you’re not used to human habits.”

It’s clear Hyunwoo is still a bit upset, but he peels the banana slowly, then moves closer to Kihyun and bites off a small piece of the banana, moving closer to the younger as if he’s a mother bird to feed her babies.

“Wait!” Kihyun shrieks. “What are you doing?” He asks. Hyunwoo looks at him puzzled. “Humans don’t do that.”

Hyunwoo chews and swallows it in a matter of seconds before speaking up. “What’s wrong? We kiss all the time.”

“Just let me bite into the banana, I can do that on my own, okay?” The younger says with a fond smile.

And so Hyunwoo slowly feeds the younger, waiting for him to slowly chew and swallow, and helping him to some water when he requests. Once Kihyun’s done with it, Hyunwoo throws off the peel and washes his hands before he moves back into the bedroom. He strips down to his boxers, and climbs back onto the bed next to Kihyun.

“You’re such a show off.” The pinkette mumbles tiredly, looking up at the older with half lidded eyes.

“You know I don’t like wearing clothes when I don’t have to.” Hyunwoo pouts playfully.

“Thank you for keeping the underwear on.” Kihyun chuckles.

Hyunwoo moves closer to him, and he pecks the younger on the lips sweetly. He rubs his nose against Kihyun’s pointy one in an eskimo kiss — something the younger once showed him and he absolutely loved. “How do you feel, puppy?” Hyunwoo asks sweetly, using the petname he only calls Kihyun by when he’s being especially caring like this. The first time he did, the younger had grimaced, but he grew used to it, liking how affectionate it sounds, and how it makes him feel closer to his werewolf mate.

“I think I’m getting cramps in my stomach again.” He says with a slight frown of his brows.

The older watches with a sad look as his mate squirms around in pain, trying to find a position that makes him feel slightly better. He ends up with his back to Hyunwoo, and the werewolf moves closer to spoon him from behind. “Where does it hurt?” He asks softly.

Kihyun groans, and takes Hyunwoo’s hand and places it atop of his tummy, right under his chest where his stomach is. “Here.” He says. “It hurts really bad.”

Hyunwoo sprawls his hand over the younger’s tummy, letting the warmness of his supernatural body comfort the younger man. It seems to serve as enough, because Kihyun snuggles back against him and tilts his head to bare his neck to the older, just like he learned pleases his wolf immensely.

It works, as the taller leans in to nose right under his jaw, then kisses down Kihyun’s neck before he licks timidly, not wanting to push his luck with the younger sick.

“Mine.” Hyunwoo whispers. “My Kihyun.”

The younger chuckles at the werewolf’s possessiveness. It’s only common for him to be like this towards his mate, even if Hyunwoo is nowhere like the other wolves the older told him about, he still likes to reassure himself  — and sometimes Kihyun — that they belong to each other. Body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you did, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> It's not too late to join!!


End file.
